


you will feel me like a thunderstorm

by amosanguis



Series: a/b/o AUs [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode AU: s04e19 Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers), M/M, Oblivious Steve, Omega Danny Williams, POV Multiple, and a dash of stealth dating, sprinkling of pining, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Occasionally, when they’re sitting together on the lanai and there’s only Longboards and the sounds of the ocean between them, Steve will grin dopily at Danny and say, “I could Catch you.”Danny responds the same way he does every time: “You’re an idiot, Steven.”





	you will feel me like a thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Weapon for Saturday" by LOLO  
> \--A write-and-post, please forgive any mistakes.

(Occasionally, when they’re sitting together on the lanai and there’s only Longboards and the sounds of the ocean between them, Steve will grin dopily at Danny and say, “I could Catch you.”

Danny responds the same way he does every time: “You’re an idiot, Steven.”)

 

 

“Steve,” Danny says, ignoring the food Kamekona was placing on the table they had yet to sit at as he slowly guided Gracie to Steve’s side – Danny’s gaze never wavering from—

Steve turned, following Danny’s eyes to the alpha that was pacing just a few feet away. Steve’s hackles immediately rose and a growl began building in his throat, but it was cut off by Danny.

“ _Steve_ ,” Danny snaps, still not looking away from the strange alpha. His next words were an Order – and Danny was the only omega Steve knew who could imitate one so well that Steve was compelled to listen: “Watch Grace.”

“Danny, I can—”

Danny snorts, a smirk slowly turning up one corner of his lips. “And take away my fun? I don’t think so, babe.”

“Danno?”

“It’s okay, Gracie,” Danny says, “stay close to Uncle Steve. Just like we talked about, alright?”

Before Steve can say anything else – Danny chuffs once at the strange alpha, jerking his head to the side as he slowly moves away from Grace and Steve. And then he’s off – turning quick and sprinting away, drawing the pacing alpha after him.

 

 

(There were plenty of bolts around Honolulu – but there hadn’t been many in Newark, so if there’s one thing Danny knows: it’s how to run during a Chase.

Word had gotten around to the Hawaiian alphas, and especially the criminals, that the short omega _haole_ of Five-0 couldn’t be Caught – had outrun any who had Chased – and they had seemed to take it personally.

Only one alpha had come close, in those first few days after Danny had put down the cane. But Danny had stopped that one on the beach, had led the alpha down to the waterline before suddenly planting his feet and using the alpha’s forward momentum to flip all six-feet-200-pounds of him ass-over-teakettle into the water. Then Danny’d dragged him further out into the surf and held the alpha’s head under the water until the alpha didn’t have enough air in his lungs to Chase Danny anymore.)

 

 

Danny returns, grinning wide and glistening with sweat and only barely winded.

“Did you get Caught, Danno?” Grace asks, running up to Danny as soon as he’s close enough.

“Of course not, monkey,” Danny says, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You know the alphas around here can’t run.”

Steve makes an affronted noise, but Danny just waves him off and calls out to Kamekona, telling him to double Danny’s order – Danny was _starving_.

“Uncle Steve can run,” Gracie says. She’s at the age where she only sort of understands what’s happening, but doesn’t quite understand _why_ nor what exactly she was implying.

Steve beams over at Danny, parrots Grace as he says, “Uncle Steve _can_ run.”

Danny smirks and there’s something of an exasperated fondness in Danny’s eyes as he looks first at Grace then at Steve, “Uncle Steve is an idiot.”

 

 

(The thing about the Chase is that it goes both ways.)

 

 

They’re buried beneath a building and Steve has just pulled a rebar out of Danny’s side as Danny recites a roster to whatever baseball team Steve’s forgotten the name of. Then he tells Danny that he loves him as he sets about making a bomb.

Then they’re taking a moment, catching their breath, when Steve looks over.

“Looks like there won’t be any running for you for a while,” he says. “Now what will you do?”

And Danny just _looks_ at him, then he’s shaking his head and he says, “You’re an idiot, Steven.”

It’s hot, it’s so damn hot down here and maybe that’s what makes Steve lean closer. Objectively, he knows that this is neither the time nor the place – but all he can smell is Danny and chemicals and Danny’s blood and he’s been desperately fighting down the panic caused by Danny getting hurt (again) on his watch (again).

Now, Steve knows – he _knows_ – Danny doesn’t need looking after and that it’s usually better to just get out of his way when he’s really getting going – and when he’s like that, when Danny’s dialed up to eleven, _fuck_ if Steve doesn’t ever just want to sit back and watch as Danny makes the world bleed around him.

“If I Chased you,” Steve says, whispering the words through the dust floating between them, “I bet I could Catch you.”

Danny smirks, and it’s not fair, Steve thinks, that Danny’s acting like he’s got the upper hand here.

“Steven,” Danny says, not leaning away, not showing any hint of even wanting to. “Steve,” he leans forward, just enough that their noses brushed, “you idiot – when you gonna realize you’re the one that’s already been Caught?”

 

 

( _Chase Drive Higher in Omegas Than Previously Thought_ , says the article on Danny’s phone.

Steve blinks at it.

Danny rolls his eyes and pulls his phone away from Steve’s face, tsking sadly before sharing a commiserating look with Kono.)

 

 

Danny looks at Steve and shakes his head and tells him to just blow them the hell out of here. Steve does immediately as he’s Ordered (and, oh, okay, _that_ suddenly makes more sense). Afterwards, they’re too banged up to do much about Steve’s revelation except crawl into Steve’s bed and fall asleep for the next twelve hours.

 

“You’re telling me that you’ve been Chasing me for four years?” Steve asks.

“Three,” Danny says. “I realized after Lori started staring at you that I kinda wanted to snap her neck? Which, that’s totally unfair to her, she’s a very nice lady. I’m just, uh, I don’t do sharing very well.”

“What about Catherine?” Steve can’t help but ask.

Danny shrugs, looking a little shifty, and Steve remembers very clearly a certain Halloween night when Danny had pointedly sat between them. At the time, Steve hadn’t thought anything of it – had just thought Danny was being a little shit, per usual. Looking back, he realizes that it’d been a Challenge. And Catherine hadn’t risen to it – instead, she’d slowly moved her things out and told Steve she’d found someone else. Steve remembers that he hadn’t been nearly as upset as he’d thought he’d be – instead he’d nodded in understanding and wished her the best and then—

—then he had called Danny and asked Danny to come over.

Steve’s mouth moves, saying, “Oh,” only a little louder than the sound of a breath.

“Like I said, _Steven_ ,” Danny says, “you’re an idiot.”

Steve just grins.

 

Danny is just about to sit next to Kono when he catches a swaying movement out of the corner of his eye and freezes – the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, just as they always do before a Chase.

“Uh-oh,” Kono says, but there’s laughter in her voice – not that Danny hears it.

Instead he turns towards that movement and locks his gaze on Steve.

Then he doesn’t think about it, just chuffs and jerks his head – and then he takes off, Steve hot on his heels.

 

 

(End.)

**Author's Note:**

> \--bolts: bolt-holes; specialized shelters funded by the state for omegas being Chased.


End file.
